Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja
Nie ma takich jak jeden ja (ang. Friend Like Me) - trzecia piosenka z filmu Aladyn; ''można ją usłyszeć też w fabularnej wersji z 2019 roku. W tej piosence Dżin po uwolnieniu się z magicznej lampy opowiada o sobie oraz jakie ma zwyczaje co do wypowiedzenia trzech życzeń. Tekst piosenki Wersja polska (film ''Aladyn z 1992 roku) Za Alibabą pluton zbójców stał, Szecherezada nie śpi którąś noc, a ty masz fart o jakim nie wiesz sam do dyspozycji nie zawodną moc. Masz kawał broni, stary, to jest fakt ! Nie ma przebacz budzisz w koło strach Fanga, świst i gwizd - juhu! a jak? Starczy lampę potrzeć rach - ciach - ciach! A zatem: potężny panie mój, mów jaka wola twa jestem na każdy rozkaz, monsieur Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja! bo w życiu jak w menu wybierasz a'la carte i dostajesz w mig, zaufaj mi nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja! tak panie! Trzeba coś, się robi już, ty tu jesteś król i szef! co chcesz to proś, na deser coś, baklawa czy sułtański krem? Przychylić nieba mam? Z pod ziemi wolisz skarb? Masz szczęście, że spotkałeś mnie nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja czy ktoś umie tak? czy ktoś umie siak? czy ktoś umie z ka...peluszem robić tak? czy ktoś umie "abrakadabra maestro lu!" A potem raz - dwa zatrzeć ślad? no czemu szczęka ci zasuwa w dół? chce widzieć oczy zamiast tych dwóch zer gwarantowany absolutny cud dżin został dziś twym charge d'affaires, chciałbym ci pomóc tylko powiedz w czym nie wstydź się, ja jestem pewien że twa lista życzeń jest długa jak stąd do chin starczy potrzeć, żebyś miał co chcesz, a więc potężny panie mój czekam trzy, dwa, jeden start! zadziwię cie przekonasz się, nigdzie nie ma takich dwóch, nie ma takich dwóch nigdzie nie ma takich dwóch nie ma takich dwóch nie ma... takich... dwóch...jak jeden ja! nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja! Wersja polska (film Aladyn z 2019 roku) Joł, joł joł, i raz, woo! Raz, dwa! Ruchy! Trąba, i... U mnie mówisz, masz Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja Gdzie Ali-Baba, tam zbójów stoi szyk Szeherezada gada którąś noc Lecz, Panie, ty masz fart, wyjątkowy traf Przed tobą magii przeogromna moc Ty dasz popalić innym, że aż strach Jak dasz ognia, w koło siwy dym Załatwisz kogo chcesz (Juhu!), a jak! Tylko lampę potrzyj, raz, dwa, trzy A ja na to: Panie... jak ci tam? No mniejsza, mów na co ochotę masz Ja fantazję każdą ci spełnię w mig Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja Bo w życiu jak w menu Wybieraj A'la cart Hej, mruku, otwórz się i szepnij czego chcesz Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja Klientki nam ufają Jesteś Boss i wielki szach Nie ściemniam, wiesz? Na słodko chcesz? Baklavę, życzy pan, czy deser dnia? Kolekcja haute couture, byś wzięcie miał u dam Pomocna dłoń cię zbliży doń Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja Joł Wyżej ręka, aha Nie wymiękaj Joł No bo weź zrób tak Albo weź zrób siak Albo z czapy tak Dywan leci rach-ciach Albo paszczą (Beatbox) Co się lampisz? Dżin ma styl Magia to, czy rap I klaszczemy na raz, joł Hej, czas obudzić się Przyjmujesz dżina na charge d'affairs Podbite mam papiery, to się wie Z polecenia od najwyższych sfer Ochota, Wola już są, nie krępuj się Życzenia wal, zamieniam się tu w słuch Nie wierzę, żebyś nie miał życzeń trzech Na co czekasz? Dalej lampa w ruch -Panie -Aladyn Tak! Wybieraj, móc to chcieć Więc się w dyńkę skrob, i myśl non stop We mnie kumpla warto mieć, kumpla warto mieć, we mnie Kumpla warto mieć, kumpla warto mieć, serio Kumpla (Kumpla) Warto (Warto) We (We) Mnie (Mnie) Mieć... Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja Wersja oryginalna (film Aladyn z 1992 roku) Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Wawawa! No, no! Wawawa! No! No! Wawawa! Nah, nah, nah! Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chare d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend! You ain't never! Ever! Had a friend like me! You ain't never had a friend like me! Wersja oryginalna (film Aladyn z 2019 roku) Here I go! Uh! Ooh! Woo! Back up! Uh oh! Watch out! Uh! You gon' wind me up Got to show you what I'm working with! Well Alibaba he had them fourty thieves Scheherazade had a thousand tales Well master you're in luck because up your sleeve You got a brand of magic never fails! You got some power in your corner now Heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo! and how All you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister- man... what's your name? Whatever, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, I'll jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd Come, whisper to me whatever it is that you want You ain't never had a friend like me! We pride ourselves on survice You da boss, the king the Shah Say what you wish, it's yours. True dish! How 'bout a little more baklava? Have some of column A Try all of column B! I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me! Oh! Uh! Here's the big part! Watch out! Here's the big part! Uh! Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this, out of they little hat? Can your friends go... (Beatbox) I'm a Ginnie, of the lamp I can sing, rap, dance if you give me a chance! Oh! Don't sit there buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers You got me bona fides certified Got a Ginnie for your charge d'affaires! I got a powerfull urge to help you out So what you wish, I really wanna know! You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt! All you gotta do is rub like so! Mister Aladdin, yes! One wish, or two, or three? Well I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never... Had a... Friend... Like... Me! You ain't never had a friend like me! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Aladyn (1992) Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Aladyn (2019)